Power
by Live2Entertain
Summary: Third installment of "Kurt's Babysitting Adventure" series.  Major Fluffy-ness!


**A/N: I know I'm re-uploading this, but I found some spelling mistakes and I just had to fix them. :S **

**A/N: So, this is the third installment of my "Kurt's Babysitting Adventure" series. I suppose you could read it alone, but it might be slightly confusing, so I suggest reading the first two to get the full fluffy effect. However, all you need to know is that Sarah is Puck's little sister; She's about four years old; and she was the one that got Puck and Kurt together. And then Puck made a mistake, causing Kurt to break up with him. Okay, enjoy! **

Power

"No; she's dead; this is her son."

"Huh? Who died, Kurtsie? I'm sorry!"

"Wait…Sarah, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you call my cell phone, love? That's the number I told you to call if you needed me, remember?"

"You didn't pick up."

"Wait, who's phone are you using?"

"No-no's"

"Oh, that was _you_ calling me?"

"Only da last, like, two-teen times. 'Fore dat it was Noah."

"Well, next time leave a message, okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, 'kay. So how come you not picking up Noah's number no more?"

"It's a long story, Sarah."

"Mhmm. Noah said dat mean people dumped a grape slushie on you, 'nd you got sad 'nd he got mean 'nd acted liked a dumb-butt stupid-head."

"Dumb-butt stupid-head? Excellent choice of words."

"Fank you! I woulda said 'Dumb Ay- Ess-Ess', but mommy says I'm not 'llowed ta use words like dat. Anyways, you should like Noah again, 'cause he's cryin' 'nd he misses you lots."

"_I'm not crying!"_

"Shh, Noah; don't ruin it! Do you wanna boyfriend again or not? So, whaddaya say, Kurt? Please?"

"…I don't think I can take him back, sweetie."

"Why not? Noah's sorry!"

"It's going to take a lot more than 'sorry', I'm afraid."

"…Do you want me ta hit him for you?"

"No hitting, Sarah, it's bad. And I really have to go now, so I'll talk to you in a few days, when I babysit again, okay?"

"Wait!"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"_Please _talk to Noah."

"No, Sare."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm givin' da phone puppy-dog eyes."

"It's not working, Sarah."

"I'm gonna cry!"

"…Ugh, fine. Thirty seconds. I'll talk to him for thirty seconds."

"Yay! Noah, he said he'll talk ta you for thirty seconds! Dat's almost a half-'n'-hour! Here, take da phone!"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Kurt, I really-"

"Look, I know I said I would talk to you, but that was just to humor your sister. Really, nothing you could say would even make me _consider_ taking you back. I mean, I can't believe-"

"I love you."

"…What?"

"I love you, Kurt. A lot."

"…I…I'm not…I'm not falling for it again! I can't! I mean, look where it got me the first time! I just…I can't…I shouldn't have to hide my relationships, Noah. I-"

"We won't have to."

"What? No, I can't listen to you; I'll just get heartbroken again, and I just, I _can't_ handle that. Not again. I'm hanging up now."

"Please, Kurt! Please just, hear me out."

"…Fine."

"Please get back together with me. I love you, Kurt, more than anyone I've ever loved anybody before in my entire life. I promise, this time, I'll be the _best _boyfriend I could possibly be. And we won't have to hide. We won't have to hide a _thing, _and if Karofsky and Azimio have a problem with that – if they _dare_ say a word – I'll chuck a football to their nuts so hard their grandchildren will be hurting. Please, Kurt, I'll do anything."

"…"

"Kurt? You still there?"

"…I…I love you, too."

*click*

* * *

"So?"

"So what?'

"Has you gots a boyfriend back?"

"…Yeah. Yeah, I think I do."

"Was it 'cause of me?"

"Yeah, twerp, it was because of you."

"Oh yeah! I'm awesome! Puckzilla's awesome!"

"…What did you just call yourself?"

"Puckzilla."

"That's _my _name."

"My last name's Puckerman, too!"

"Brat."

"Hey! Do you want me ta make Kurt heart-break you 'gain? 'Cause I can. 'Nd I will."

"Ugh, sorry, fine."

"Oh, yeah, I gots power."

**A/N: Review! And check out my story 'Can't be Trusted'! (_And leave a suggestion for my How-To-Kill-Mr.-Schue-Problem, if you can!)_**


End file.
